New Look
by Blackfang64
Summary: Shizuru has given Natsuki a new look, but what is it and why has it got Nao all fired up?


**Author: This is just a note from me, but I'm not sure if anyone has noticed but in the Mai HiME series not once do you see Natsuki eating or talking about Mayonnaise, the only time you see that is in the specials. Anyway, enjoy! **

"Hey Chie, what's going on?" the lead haired girl turned to find a girl with short flame hair and lime glowing eyes approaching her.

"Haven't you heard Nao, apparently Shizuru is giving Natsuki a new look" the flamenette's eyes lit up with joy before slipping her hand into her pocket pulling out her phone.

"Alright, time for some pay back on the mutt" Nao rejoiced, setting her phone to camera the girl placed herself so she got a good view of Natsuki when she came out.

"Out of curiosity Nao, why do you want to get back at Natsuki?" Nao turned to find a busty maroon haired girl staring at her with her hands at her sides. Nao would've taken the girl seriously if there wasn't a leech like girl snuggled happily between the girl's chest.

"Well there was the time she took pictures of me while I was in the shower, then there was the time when she put a camera in my room taping me, Aoi and Chie... doing stuff..." Nao's eyes shot over at the small tape recorder retreating away behind Chie's back. "And I'm not going to forget when she stole my 'toys' and led me on a scavenger hunt to find them all around the school" the room turned a pale awkward silence.

The sound of the door knob turning drew all eyes towards the door as the girls waited in patience for the result to emerge before them. Nao hanged her camera high making sure she got a good shot of the blunette to come. Nao's eyes widened at the sight of the blunette dressed in the school uniform she had worn the previous year. "Ahahaha! Look at you, you look so-" Nao repeatedly took pictures as her camera began to trail up the blunette's body before stopping at the blunette's head.

"Natsuki, your hair..." Mai gapped in horror at the sight of the blunette's hair being cut short at the front before trailing down the rest of her hair.

"It's..."

"Been cut" a chestnut haired girl emerged from behind the blunette chiming in joy. "I gave Natsuki a new haircut, doesn't it look cute?"

"It's the same as mine!" all eyes were drawn towards Nao as the girl looked as though she was about to explode. Running to the blunette's side, Nao examined the girl's every feature of her body.

"Nao's right, look, Natsuki is an almost replicate of Nao, except far more hornier" Chie laughed taking a few shots with her camera.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Natsuki and Nao screamed in unison sending a wave of panic into Chie.

"Chie's right, Natsuki does look exactly like Nao"

"Shizuru!" Natsuki protested to the chestnut haired girl demanding an explanation from the Kyoto girl. "Did you do this on purpose?"

"Ara, of course. Now that Natsuki looks even cuter, I can have two adorable girls to play with" Shizuru gleamed in joy before wrapping her arms around both girls' necks.

"W-what? I don't even like you, let me go!" Nao struggled to break from the girl's arms whilst Natsuki just sighed deeply.

"Let's go Natsuki, we can put that school girl uniform to practical uses" Shizuru snuggled her face against Natsuki's cheek before leading the blunette away. "And Nao's joining us"

Finally breaking free from Shizuru's grasp, Nao was quick to make a get away before receiving an unexpected trip from Chie's foot. Natsuki and Shizuru approached the flamenette before grabbing the girl by her feet. "You're coming too Nao" and with that the two walked away dragging along a distressed Nao grinding her fingers against the floor.

The three girls just watched in silence as the three girls withdrew back into the room leaving an eerie silence behind them.

**Omake: **

**Nao: Why on earth does Natsuki look like me? **

**Shizuru: Ara, because you look Kawaii, that's why **

**Nao: (Blushes) Oh, um... **

**Natsuki: Hey, you can't fall for Shizuru, she's mine! **

**Shizuru: (Eyes turn into love hearts) Natsuki! (Tackles Natsuki to the ground) **

**Natsuki: Ah, Shizuru don't go there! **

**Nao: Wish someone would do that to me **

**Tenshuki: (Tackles Nao to the ground) Nao! **

**Nao: That's more like it**

**End of Omake **

**Author: I'm sure if it's good but oh well. I hope you didn't mind Tenshuki about putting you into the Omake, just couldn't help it. Read and review if you liked it!**


End file.
